


Perfect

by icequeen57



Series: Reggie's Family [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Communication, Emotional, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Multi, Oblivious, Polyamory, Reggie in Makeup, Reggie in a skirt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: It's Luke's and Alex's understanding that Reggie knows how they feel. They're just waiting for Reggie to make a move.It's Reggie's understanding that his friends don't have a problem with him wearing what he likes.It's Julie's understanding that if they don't get their shit together, she will find a way to kill a ghost.Reggie like's skirts and makeup. Alex and Luke like Reggie in Skirts and Makeup.  Reggie uses this to his advantage.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Reggie's Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954711
Comments: 19
Kudos: 339





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy: making out, a little grinding, and a really emotional conversation.

So, here’s the thing about friends. They can communicate with just a look, so they don't have to actually say anything outload. This works sometimes, especially amongst best friends, but only about certain things. Best friends can share a look and a million things can be said, she’s pretty, can I see your homework, if my mom asks, I was with you last night, etc. Other things, like. “I have romantic feelings for you,” cannot be said with a look. This is, as a rule, true when best friends one and two used to date, then broke up, but still kind of have feelings for each other, are trying to tell best friend three that they have feelings for him. 

Feelings of this magnitude need to be explicitly stated to best friend three, when best friend three has only recently started letting himself have the things he wants. 

This is what Julie has been dealing with for the last week and she swears, if Luke and Alex were not already dead, she would kill them. 

“Will you two please just get it together already.” She hollered at them one day. 

It was after practice, and Reggie wanted to hang out with Ray for a while. So it was just her, Alex, and Luke, and she was going to make them see reason. 

“What do you mean?” Luke pouted. 

“I mean,” she pinched the bridge of her nose, “You two need to do something about whatever you have going on with Reggie.”

“We told him how we feel, and we’re letting him make a choice.” Alex soothed. 

Julie just stared at him for a moment. They could hear her say something about ‘one brain cell,” before she clapped her hands. “So you’re telling me that you told him, in no uncertain terms, exactly how you feel?” Alex and Luke looked at each other, and Julie continued. “Because you know that if you didn't tell him exactly how you feel, he would never get it. Right?” They looked a little worried. “And, if you only hinted at it, he wouldn't get it because he is oblivious when it comes to people having feelings for him. And that's why you were extremely clear in your explanation. Right?”

Luke’s mouth fell open, “We have to talk to Reggie.” Alex nodded, looking paler than usual. 

Julie breathed in through her nose in an effort not to throttle them. She swore to any god that was listening, if they hurt Reggie because they thought he understood something, without checking that he did, she would find a way to kill them. Again.

“Just know, if you hurt him, I will find a way to banish you.” She spun on her heel and marched out of the studio. She went into the house and found Reggie sitting in her living room, alone. “Hey Reg, everything okay?”

“Hmmm, yeah everything’s fine, just thinking. Ray just left; Carlos needed something. What’s up, did you talk to the guys?”

“What makes you think I needed to talk to them?” 

“Uhh, Julie, you’ve been looking at them like they were idiots all day. I figured they did something to upset you, and I did not want to be caught in the crossfire.” Reggie smiled at her. 

“Hermano, you know I'd never let anything happen to you.” She pulled him into a hug. 

“You give some of the best hugs, you know that?” He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

She laughed, “Only some of the best?”

“Yeah,” Reggie smiled wistfully, “Alex has you beat. There’s something about them that just makes you feel … protected.” He stared off for a moment, then snapped back to himself. “I better go check on them, or else the next like five phantoms' songs are gonna be mopey.” He gave a three-finger salute before popping out of the room. She really hoped her boys could sort out their shit. Until then, she had homework. Maybe she’d call Flynn. They haven't hung out much lately. 

* * *

Reggie popped into the studio, expecting to see both of them to be pouting. He did not expect to see Luke grabbing Alex’s head, and pulling him close. 

“Shit sorry!” Both of their heads snapped to him, and Luke broke put in a smile.

“Reggie!” Luke cheered. 

Reggie was surprised, expecting Luke to be annoyed about being interrupted. Alex was the same way, smiling when he asked, “Can we talk to you for a minute?”

Reggie nodded. He could feel old feelings burn in his chest that he didn't want to acknowledge. He wanted to be happy for his friends, he really did, but he also wanted to be selfish. He sat on the table in front of the couch, opposite of Alex and Luke. Alex’s leg was shaking, and Reggie knew he’d rather have been pacing. 

“Soo, are you two, like, a thing now?”

Luke reached forward and but at the last second he pulled back. “That’s what we wanted to talk to you about.” 

Alex set a hand on Luke’s knee, “Okay, so listen, we know this is a lot. We have feelings for you.” 

What? Reggie was sure he had misheard. “What?”

“Dude, we like you, like, Like like.” Luke was practically glowing he was smiling so much. 

Reggie didn’t know what to say, or do, or anything else. He never believed this would be happening. He knew he had a crush on Luke, but a little one that Reggie shoved down whenever possible. He also knew he liked being around Alex, Alex with the best hugs, and the little “okay” he would say, mostly in exasperation. Reggie also likes Alex’s smile, and the way he would hold Reggie’s hand. 

It was at that moment, he realized he had a crush on Alex. 

Both Luke and Alex were looking at him. “You don't have to say anything right now, but we wanted to make sure you knew how we felt.” 

“Okay, so wait,” Reggie was still trying to wrap his head around this. “You like me, you both like me? What exactly does that mean? Like, you want to date me?”

Alex took Luke’s hand, “We’d be dating each other, actually. If that's something you're interested in.”

He was starting to sound less hopeful and more sad. Reggie piped up, “No no no no, I’m interested, I’m very interested, but like, why?

“Why what?” Luke pouted. He knew where this was going, why now, why Reggie. 

Alex smiled, “I need someone to help me keep this knucklehead in line.” He ruffled Luke’s hair, laughing when he groaned. Alex took Reggie’s hand, “We want you because you’re you. You put up with our shit, and you make us laugh, and the world doesn't fit without you in it.” 

Reggie didn’t know what to say. He was given a brief reprieve when Luke chimed in. “Out of everything in our lives, you have loved us through everything. You were there for me when I was fighting with my mom, and you remind me why we made the band in the first place when I let it go to my head. I don't want to imagine a world without you in it.” Luke took Reggie’s other hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. Reggie stared at them for a minute, not saying anything. Luke was a little concerned, but Alex knew that it was a lot to handle at once. 

Reggie was trying to process everything. These boys, these wonderful boys, they wanted him. They wanted to be in a relationship with him. They cared about him and wanted a relationship with him. These boys were holding his hands. He squeezed both their hands, smiling. “Okay.”

Alex and Luke looked at each other, “Okay?” Alex asked. 

Reggie nodded giggling, “Okay.” 

Luke pulled Reggie in, hugging him. Reggie fell into Luke’s chest with a squeak. Alex smiled, pressing a kiss into Reggie’s forehead. 

* * *

After that not a lot changed. They still had practice, they still sat together on the couch, they still poked fun at each other. The only real difference was the kissing. Luke would kiss Reggie’s cheek before, during, and after practice. Alex would kiss his forehead or his hand when they would sit on the couch. They were happier. 

Reggie also started to weaponize his new look.

Reggie noticed how Alex would look at him when he was wearing makeup, particularly when he would wear lipstick. He didn't wear it often, and when he did it was subtle. 

Alex noticed something was different when they were practicing one day. Julie was speeding time with Flynn, and Luke had gone to visit his parents. Alex couldn't figure it out and it was driving him crazy. When he missed his cue for the fifth time, Reggie put down his bass. He walked around the drum set and stood in front of Alex. “Hey, is something wrong? You can talk to me, you know.” 

Reggie grabbed Alex’s hand with one hand, and tilted Alex’s chin with his other hand. 

It killed Alex how sincere Reggie sounded, how worried he was, and all Alex could think was “Lips.”

Reggie pulled back a little in surprise, “Do you not like-” Alex stood up and kissed Reggie. It wasn’t the first time they kissed, but it was the first time they kissed like this. Alex put one hand on Reggie’s waist, and the other was in Reggie’s hair. Reggie pulled back after a moment to look Alex in the eyes. Then he kissed Alex again, harder this time. Neither of them knew how it happened, but Reggie ended up against the wall, one of Alex’s arms was resting next to his head. Reggie didn't feel as trapped as he thought he might, but that probably had a lot to do with how distracted he was. 

That was how Luke found them, who knows how long later. “So this is what you get up to while I’m gone?” Luke joked. 

Alex pulled back to look at Luke, but Reggie just moved to kiss Alex’s neck. Alex really liked that. “Come ‘ere.” Alex reached for Luke, pulling him in. Reggie stopped kissing Alex’s neck long enough for Luke to kiss Alex. Reggie whispered in Luke’s ear, “I’ll be right back,” and popped away. 

Luke hummed in acknowledgment. When Reggie reappeared, he was wearing a darker lip color than he had before. He kissed Luke’s cheek, then his jaw, then moving to his neck. By the time Julie came back, Alex and Luke were covered in lipstick, but they didn't seem to care that much. 

That wasn't the only part of his new look he used to his advantage. 

Alex was out clearing his head one afternoon, and Julie was out doing something with her dad and Carlos, so Luke and Reggie were left to their own devices. Reggie was idly strumming his bass, and Luke was writing their next song, or well he was trying to. Reggie was standing a few feet in front of him, swaying, in one of his skirts. This skirt, however, was different from the other ones. It was longer, falling below Reggie’s knees, but it flared out more. Every time Reggie moved Luke could see more skin and he didn't know what to do. It was the hundredth time Luke glanced over in the last ten minutes alone when he looked at Reggie’s face. 

He looked up to see Reggie smirking at him, “See something you like?” 

Luke groaned, shutting his eyes, “You did this on purpose, didn't you?”

Luke opened his eyes when he felt something in front of him. “Maybe. You gonna do anything about it?” 

Luke did not know what to do. He was not used to this side of Reggie, the one that used Luke’s weakness against him. It was hot and overwhelming, and it made Luke desperate. “Do you want me to?” 

Reggie hummed. He leaned down, towering over Luke, to whisper in his ear, “Yes.”

Working on instinct, Luke pulled Reggie for a kiss. Reggie climbed into Luke’s lap. Luke’s brain shut down. The only thing he could think about was the beautiful boy in his lap that was about to devour him whole. 

Reggie had no idea what he was doing. He was playing it all by ear, and what he remembered from the old romance novels he used to read. He kissed Luke with all the love and passion he felt, hoping Luke didn’t realize that. He even wore this particular skirt knowing they were going to be alone for a while. He liked being able to make Luke and Alex melt. He knows they did. They had this unique ability to make Reggie feel like he was on fire, but desperate for more. 

Luke put his hand on Reggie’s lower thigh. Reggie put his hand on Luke’s hand, whining just a little. Luke kissed harder. Reggie took Luke’s other hand and laced their fingers. 

Their make out session had calmed down significantly by the time Alex returned. They didn't want to go too far without him there. It felt weird. Alex popped into the room and stopped. There were his boyfriends so caught up in each other they didn’t notice him. He smiled, figuring out his revenge. 

He walked up to them, and about the time Luke saw him, he lifted Reggie off of Luke. Alex giggled at the squeal Reggie let out and sat on the couch placing Reggie sideways in his lap. Both Luke and Reggie looked startled, but Alex just smirked. 

“What was that for,” Reggie grumbled. It’s not that he didn’t like being in Alex’s lap, but he wasn’t that fond of being picked up like a ragdoll. 

Alex smiled at Reggie, “Sorry Reginald, but I couldn’t let you two have all the fun.” 

“You could’ve asked,” Luke pouted. He liked having Reggie in his lap, all warm and soft and in that damn skirt. 

Alex rolled his eyes at Luke, “I did, but neither of you seemed to notice.”

Reggie’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, Alex I’m so sorry I-” Alex cut Reggie off. 

“Hey, none of that, okay,” Alex tilted Reggie’s chin up. He didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but he was going to use it for all it’s worth. “I think my solution worked okay, I mean it got one of my wonderful boyfriends in my lap, did it not.” He reached a hand to Luke. Luke smiled and took it. Reggie’s face got really red. It got even worse when Alex said, “Besides, it’s not like watching my boyfriends make out is a chore.” 

Luke watched them. He understood what Alex was talking about. He could watch them all day, doing things that made his blood heat up. He looked at Alex, who he noticed was giving him a look. He cocked an eyebrow, and Alex tugged on his hand. Luke leaned past Reggie to kiss Alex. It was slow but consuming. It made Luke feel warm. 

Alex kissed Luke like he was precious. Alex let go of Luke’s hand to thread it in Luke’s hair. He tilted Luke’s head to deepen the kiss. Luke hummed into the kiss and ran his tongue along Alex’s bottom lip. Alex gasped, and Luke slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex moaned. He felt something grab the front of his sweatshirt. Then he heard Reggie whimper. Luke broke the kiss to look at Reggie. God was it worth it. Reggie was flushed red, eyes blown wide. He was staring at them like he didn't think they were real. 

Luke smiled. “Did you need something?” he teased.

Reggie tried to sputter out a response, but Alex beat him to it. He pulled Luke’s hair, just a little, “Be nice.” Alex turned his attention to Reggie, “You good?” 

Reggie didn't know how to respond; it was like his brain wasn't working. He gripped Alex’s sweatshirt tighter, shutting his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. God, they were hot. He turned to look at Alex and leaned up. Alex smiled at him and kissed him. Alex kissed him like he mattered, and Reggie wanted to like in that moment forever. Squished between Alex and Luke, surrounded in their arms. Reggie felt a hand on his neck, stroking their thumb back and forth. Then he felt lips on his neck, and he moaned. 

There was a hand on the outside of his thigh, inching higher than before. Luke stopped kissing his neck, and Reggie groaned at the loss. He wasn’t disappointed for long, as then Luke was between his legs. Luke was between his goddamn legs. He was so distracted by Alex still kissing him, his tongue in Reggie’s mouth, he didn’t realize where Luke’s face was until he kissed Reggie’s knee. From there Luke kissed up Reggie’s thigh, sucking marks everywhere he could reach. He pulled the skirt down and kissed over it. For some reason that was so much hotter than kissing Reggie’s bare skin. Luke kissed clear up to the waistband, only to give the same treatment to Reggie’s other leg. This time, however, Luke started nipping at Reggie’s inner thigh, only to sooth them with a stroke of his tongue. 

Reggie had started to squirm when Alex broke the kiss. “If you keep doing that,” Alex trailed grabbing Reggie’s hip. Reggie had no idea what Alex was talking about, so lost in the sensation, when he felt it. Alex was hard. Reggie smirked. He wiggled, reveling in the whimper Alex made. “You are a fucking menace,” Alex gasped out. 

Luke stopped his assault on Reggie’s thighs and moved up to kiss Reggie’s cheek. “Yeah, but he’s our menace.” Then he leaned over to Alex “Hey.”

“Hi,” Alex gasped out. Luke kissed him sweetly making him giddy. Alex’s attempts to regain his composure were severely affected when Reggie started kissing his neck. Alex didn’t know to handle the combined forces of Luke and Reggie trying to take him apart. Well, no, that was part of the problem. They weren’t even trying; they were just being Reggie and Luke. 

Luke bit Alex’s lip gently, startling Alex out of his head. He accidentally squeezed his hand on Reggie a little too hard. Alex and Luke broke the kiss when they heard Reggie make a painful noise. “Shit, sorry,” Alex jerked his hand off Reggie’s hip, but Reggie grabbed it. 

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.” Reggie smiled at Alex, but Alex still felt incredibly guilty

“Just ‘cause I didn’t mean to, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t apologize.”

“He’s right, you know.” Luke pushed a strand of hair out of Reggie’s face. 

“I know,” Reggie pouted, “but he’s gonna feel guilty about it anyway. I didn’t want to make him feel worse.”

“God, I love you.” Alex froze as soon as he said it. So did Luke and Reggie, shit. “Shit, I didn’t mean to say that. No wait, that came out wrong. I meant it, I love you, both of you so much, and I get that this new and stuff, and I’m not expecting you to say it back, but,” he stopped rambling when Reggie put his hand on Alex’s cheek. 

Reggie looked at Alex like he was everything, “I love you, too.” He used his other hand and grabbed the back of Luke’s neck. “Both of you.”

“Yeah, it goes without saying. No matter what happens I’ll always love you two.” Alex could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “Alex?” Luke asked in concern. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Reggie wiped away the tears as they fell. 

“I just, um, I never thought I would have this. I used to think there was something wrong with me. It was hell for a while, but then I met you, and the band, and I just,” he laughed. “It was you; it was always you two. I can’t imagine what I would have done if I didn’t have you both.” 

“Look at me,” Luke tilted Alex’s head. “You are never gonna have to find out. We’re not going anywhere, okay?” Alex nodded. He felt drained all of a sudden. Luke leaned forward and kissed Alex’s nose. Reggie rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, and Alex pressed a kiss into his hair. 

Alex felt bad for ruining the mood. Then he heard Reggie mumble, “I like this feeling. You give the best hugs.” 

Luke chuckled, “Yeah he does.” Luke settled into Alex’s side, pulling Reggie’s legs in his lap. Ales wrapped a hand around Luke’s shoulders, and the other around Reggie’s waist. Alex fell asleep with Reggie playing with his fingers. 


End file.
